


A Badger and a Black Shadow

by HarteHealer



Series: The Pauper Princess Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarteHealer/pseuds/HarteHealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embracing a shadow never made him feel more alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Badger and a Black Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabble's weekly prompt 'Andromeda Black' on Livejournal. And might I add that I seem to have a fondness for this pairing and Quidditch pitch beams.

She came out of nowhere. Like a shadow that suddenly took on its own form; started speaking for itself. And the little shadow only really came to life on the Quidditch pitch. Fast, sharp, and calculating, she defended Slytherin’s goal posts with such accuracy that it was hard not to notice her when he was the one trying to get past her defence. Each time she blocked the Quaffle, she gave him a self-satisfied smirk and he couldn’t avoid catching the spark in her hazel brown eyes.

It was such a stark contrast from the downward guarded gaze she had perfected for all other occasions.

Ted knew her older sister perfectly well. Knew how well she wielded a wand and the accuracy of the woman’s hexes. They unfortunately took too many courses together, being in the same year. And he always caught sight of the little shadow standing at her sister’s side, watching Bellatrix abuse him and his friends with silent discomfort. She always avoided eye contact except when she was opposing him in the year’s Quidditch matches.

Who knew that self-satisfied smirk and spark in her expression could show itself off the pitch? No one knew. Except Ted.

The first time he saw it was when he’d cornered her in the library. Trying to sound as smart as he knew her to be, he’d made a fool of himself and she’d gladly cut him down with her superior knowledge, flashing that expression he found himself slowly becoming addicted to seeing. Then she walked away.

He was unyielding after that and despite her attempts to avoid him, refuse his propositions, and dissuade him, Ted never let up. And the second time he saw her come to life was when he received a note in her perfect handwriting during Breakfast. _It’s a disgrace for anyone I know to be failing Astronomy. At the Astronomy Tower, 9pm. Don’t be late._ Ted looked up from the note across the Great Hall to see that look in her eyes as she watched him. He wasn’t late once.

That third time was after their fifth shared kiss, standing on the Quidditch pitch after everyone else had left the stands. The same self-satisfied smirk, glittering gaze that invited him in, and then she pressed him back into an exposed beam. It was the sixth kiss, and the first time he learned how to satisfy her in more ways than one. Now he could say he knew just how to bring Andromeda Black to life.


End file.
